Une bougie dans le vent
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: La vie est une bougie dans le vent, le moindre souffle l'attise et une simple brise peut l'éteindre. Suite d'Au clair de la lune. UA, sasunaru.


**Titre** : Une bougie dans le vent

**Auteur** : Moonie Cherry

**Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto

**Genre** : UA, yaoi, romance, lime

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé** : La vie est une bougie dans le vent, le moindre souffle l'attise et une simple brise peut l'éteindre.

**Note** : Cette fic est la suite d'"Au clair de la lune", que je vous invite à lire auparavant si vous ne l'avez déjà fait. Je pensais me contenter modestement d'un oneshot, mais comme pas mal de questions demeuraient en suspens, j'ai décidé de développer l'histoire dans une trilogie. Bonne lecture !

23 novembre 2010 - 25 mai 2011

* * *

><p><strong>UNE BOUGIE DANS LE VENT<strong>

La salle d'étude se trouvait du côté est de l'école, à mi-chemin des bâtiments administratifs et des archives. C'était une grande pièce ouverte sur les jardins, qui pouvait accueillir une quarantaine d'élèves. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres salles de classe, à ceci près qu'aucun cours n'y était dispensé. Les étudiants étaient libres de venir effectuer leurs devoirs, de la lecture ou des révisions. Les lèvres bougeaient en silence, et le froissement du papier était le seul bruit toléré.

Sasuke prit place à une table. C'était un début d'après-midi ensoleillé, et la salle était presque vide. À sa droite, Nara Shikamaru étouffa un bâillement d'ennui. Devant lui, Sai-senpai recopiait un obscur traité de philosophie pré-confucéenne.

Il déroula une grande feuille où étaient inscrits les exercices d'arithmétique donnés par maître Kakashi. Ils faisaient partie d'un programme avancé que le professeur lui faisait suivre en plus des leçons normales. Ce dernier avait très tôt remarqué le goût et le talent du jeune homme pour les mathématiques. Comme Sai et maître Danzô, Kakashi l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile et lui permettait d'approfondir ses connaissances au-delà des cours qu'il administrait au reste de la classe.

La tête penchée pour lire les énoncés, il regarda un long moment les chiffres et les équations danser sur la page, puis leva à nouveau les yeux. L'inspiration ne venait pas. Il se sentait aussi motivé que... disons, Uzumaki Naruto obligé de composer un poème sur les joies de l'apprentissage. Il se demanda un bref instant où était passé le blond. Peut-être se trouvait-il sur le terrain d'entraînement. Ou bien profitait-il d'une sieste pas du tout méritée à l'ombre d'un arbre ? Ou encore, il arpentait les rues de la ville à la recherche d'un quelconque amusement...

Il se secoua et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Allons, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers Naruto ! Cette obsession n'avait que trop duré, il lui fallait absolument se ressaisir. D'autant que le blond était à présent son ami. Enfin, plus qu'ami... pas tout à fait petit ami... Les mots manquaient pour définir la nature de leurs relations. Lui ne savait que trop bien les sentiments qui agitaient son cœur depuis un an. Mais pour Naruto, c'était une autre histoire. À l'insistance de Sasuke, ils continuaient de s'ignorer en journée. Mais aux alentours de minuit, Naruto venait régulièrement le retrouver dans sa chambre. Les révisions étaient oubliées depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et avaient cédé la place à des activités qui laissaient le brun à la fois éperdu de désir et terriblement frustré.

Un an. C'était un temps bien long, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi patient que Sasuke.

Un an qu'Uzumaki Naruto avait fait une entrée fracassante à Konoha Daigaku, semant la pagaille sur son passage, bouleversant la petite vie bien réglée des résidents de l'école, et provoquant chez Sasuke un trouble qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Une exaspération d'abord. Avec sa voix braillarde et ses manières de rustre, Naruto ne rentrait pas dans le moule des élèves de Konoha, et s'accommodait très mal des règles et des devoirs qui régissaient la communauté. Même s'il n'y avait entre eux aucune interaction, l'existence tranquille de Sasuke semblait cependant perturbée par la présence d'Uzumaki. Les premiers temps, il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Ce qui n'était qu'un vague sentiment d'agacement se mua bientôt en fascination. Difficile de ne pas remarquer sa chevelure blonde comme de l'or au milieu d'une forêt de têtes brunes ; de ne pas se sentir happé par son regard bleu azur pétillant de malice ; de ne pas deviner les muscles sous sa peau hâlée de garçon habitué à vivre au grand air. Plus que de raison, Sasuke s'était retrouvé en train de le fixer et s'était aussitôt détourné, un peu honteux, mais surtout effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le surprendre dans sa contemplation.

Il s'était alors replié sur lui-même, plus encore qu'à son arrivée à Konoha Daigaku. Il avait choisi de dissimuler toute trace d'émotion et de tuer dans l'œuf cette attirance qu'il refusait de reconnaître pour telle, et qui le détournait de ses ambitions premières. Entrer à Konoha, obtenir son diplôme, devenir fonctionnaire à la cour du daimyô, se confronter à Itachi, venger l'honneur de ses parents... C'était là le fil qui avait sous-tendu toute son existence. Ses pensées pour Naruto menaçaient de le rompre, il fallait absolument les éliminer de son esprit.

Son attitude devint froide et arrogante, la solitude l'enveloppa, et il gagna auprès des élèves le titre de "prince des glaces". Cela ne changea pas grand-chose à ses relations avec ses pairs ; l'histoire de sa famille le précédait où qu'il allât, et peu d'étudiants étaient enclins à nouer des liens amicaux avec le rejeton d'un traître.

Quant à Naruto... S'il arrivait parfois à Sasuke de lui accorder son attention, son visage pensif revêtait aussitôt une expression glaciale et méprisante. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais au moins l'animosité du blond à son égard éloignait toute tentation.

Peu à peu la situation se tassa ; Sasuke apprit à faire passer la raison avant les sentiments. Et puis, un jour... Naruto l'interpela, lui proposa un marché qu'il ne put refuser. Comment diable avait-il pu égarer son bien le plus précieux, le seul et unique souvenir qu'il lui restait de son père ? Plus encore, comment s'était-il retrouvé entre les mains d'Uzumaki ?

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans sa chambre, avec pour unique lumière la chiche clarté d'une chandelle, les sentiments qu'il avait si longtemps refoulés le balayèrent comme une lame de fond. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau, et la moindre parole de Naruto excitait sa colère, sa peur et son désir. Il finit par l'embrasser, se dégoûta d'avoir succombé à sa propre faiblesse, se jura de ne plus jamais revoir Uzumaki... et perdit une nouvelle bataille quand le blond se présenta le jour suivant à sa porte.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur relation prendrait une telle tournure. La présence de Naruto était à la fois irritante et addictive. Au fil de leurs révisions, ses barrières s'amenuisaient, finissaient par s'écrouler. Il se dit que peut-être, lui aussi avait droit à un peu de chaleur humaine, d'autant que Naruto ne semblait pas lui opposer une si grande résistance...

Ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps.

Des mains sur ses épaules, qui le poussent avec force et l'obligent à s'allonger sur les tatamis. Des yeux bleu sombre, fiévreux, qui le contemplent et le dévorent jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Des cuisses qui le chevauchent, leur chaleur se répercute dans son bas-ventre malgré les kimonos qu'ils portent encore. Il fait mine de se cabrer, l'autre resserre sa prise et le maintient à terre. Ses dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure, il se sent vulnérable, il déteste cela et en même temps ne désire rien d'autre que l'être qui le domine...

La situation se renverse. Naruto contre la pierre froide d'un mur, dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Non loin de là retentissent les bruits de la foule nocturne, passants éméchés, patrons de tavernes, filles de joies, garçons aux mœurs légères. Sasuke est furieux. Naruto a tenu à passer la soirée à la Maison des Fleurs, les poings de Sasuke se sont fermés de rage, ses ongles se sont enfoncés dans la chair de ses paumes tandis que l'adolescent flirte avec une geisha aussi blonde que lui. À bout de nerfs il quitte la pièce, Naruto le suit, le rattrape, s'énerve contre Sasuke qui refuse de répondre à ses questions. Le brun l'entraîne à l'écart, le colle brutalement contre le mur, lui arrache un baiser violent, passionné. Naruto cache sa surprise derrière une plaisanterie, une bravade qui accentue sa jalousie. Sasuke fourre son visage au creux du cou de l'autre garçon, pose ses lèvres sur la peau fine et fragile, hume son odeur, ferme les yeux, ouvre la bouche, finit par mordre...

Naruto tremble contre lui, laisse échapper un juron. Sasuke murmure à son oreille.

- Je déteste quand tu n'es pas à moi...

Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait posé son front sur sa feuille d'exercice. Il se redressa.

Sai avait cessé d'écrire et s'était tourné vers lui. Ses yeux étaient légèrement agrandis sous l'effet de la curiosité. De l'autre côté, Shikamaru l'observait avec un amusement évident, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres étirées en un sourire narquois.

- Ce sont les équations de Kakashi-sensei qui te mettent dans cet état ? s'enquit Nara d'un ton moqueur.

- Quel état ? répliqua Sasuke.

- Oh, rien que de très normal. Tu te trémousses sur ton siège, tu pousses des soupirs et des grognements, tu te tapes la tête contre la table...

- Je n'ai pas... commença le brun avant de pincer les lèvres.

Il réalisa que son senpai n'avait pas tort et refusa d'ajouter à son humiliation. Soudain, Sai pouffa de rire et le montra du doigt.

- Tu devrais te débarbouiller ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sasuke porta la main à son front et le frotta légèrement. Le bout de ses doigts était noirci par l'encre qui n'avait pas tout à fait séché. Il sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi et baissa la tête, avec l'espoir ridicule que ses mèches un peu trop longues dissimuleraient le désastre.

- C'est une vision rare que de te voir aussi embarrassé, reprit Shikamaru d'un ton badin.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à faire tes exercices, n'hésite pas à demander notre aide, ajouta Sai avec une sincérité non feinte.

Nara leva les yeux au ciel. Sai montrait une rare dextérité pour le dessin, en totale contradiction avec la naïveté et la maladresse dont il pouvait faire preuve dès qu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec ses semblables. La faute à son enfance passée au Temple du Feu, alors qu'orphelin il avait vécu au milieu des prêtres et partagé leur existence de reclus. Néanmoins il paraissait très bien s'entendre avec Shikamaru, et il n'était pas rare de les croiser côte à côte, en train de deviser sur les sujets les plus divers ou bien partageant un silence contemplatif.

Sasuke rassembla ses affaires à la hâte et sortit de la salle d'étude. Le temps était trop beau pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais les jardins étaient pris d'assaut par des groupes d'étudiants. Certains étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs, d'autres paressaient au soleil en échangeant quelques mots et des rires complices. Il fit un pas vers les archives, mais savait que c'était le territoire des professeurs et d'un petit nombre d'élèves privilégiés, parmi les plus brillants et les plus âgés. Tant pis, direction les dortoirs.

Un bras s'enroula soudain autour de ses épaules. Sasuke se raidit, prêt à repousser l'impudent qui osait faire preuve d'une telle familiarité.

- Holà, reste calme Uchiha ! Ce n'est que moi, s'empressa de déclarer Shikamaru.

Il n'enleva pas son bras pour autant. Au contraire, il entraîna Sasuke dans l'autre sens. Le brun remarqua derrière eux la présence de Sai, qui les suivait d'une démarche souple.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il, peu disposé à faire confiance à ses deux senpais.

- Il faut qu'on discute, dit Nara, brusquement sérieux.

- Et lui ? fit Sasuke en désignant Sai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il nous accompagne.

Les trois garçons passèrent devant la salle d'étude à présent complètement déserte, poursuivirent leur chemin, pressèrent le pas en longeant l'administration. Ils contournèrent les dortoirs et s'arrêtèrent devant la petite chapelle dédiée à la mémoire des anciens maîtres de Konoha Daigaku. C'était un endroit isolé, reculé, qui cultivait la réputation d'être hanté. Bref, le lieu parfait pour les conciliabules secrets.

Shikamaru se laissa tomber par terre, étala devant lui ses longues jambes de gamin ayant poussé trop vite. Sasuke prit place en face de lui, et s'assit sur une pierre lisse. Sai hésita une seconde, puis s'accroupit à côté de Nara.

Sasuke vit ce dernier ouvrir la bouche, crut qu'il allait enfin révéler la raison de cette réunion au sommet, et pesta intérieurement quand les premières paroles de Shikamaru se transformèrent en un bâillement sonore.

- Mon royaume pour un oreiller, soupira-t-il en écrasant au coin de son œil une larme de sommeil.

- Senpai, si tu as juste l'intention de me faire perdre mon temps... commença Sasuke d'un ton dangereux.

- Mais non, voyons. Je ne suis pas fou à ce point, répliqua-t-il de sa voix traînante où perçait un soupçon d'ironie.

Sasuke se renfrogna.

- Bien, je t'écoute, fit-il d'un ton qui disait tout le contraire.

Shikamaru se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton au creux des mains. Il observa Sasuke entre ses paupières mi-closes.

- Tu sais que mon père est ministre de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun acquiesça d'un air méfiant.

- Et je suppose que tu es au courant de la nomination de ton frère aîné comme aide de camp de mon père.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien voilà, dit Shikamaru en baissant la voix. Je suis retourné à la cour lors des derniers congés, et j'ai appris pas mal de choses intéressantes...

- Je me moque des potins de la cour, maugréa Sasuke en faisant mine de se lever.

- Attends, je n'ai pas terminé ! Et je ne te parle pas de potins, mais d'informations secrètes qui pourraient concerner ta famille.

Sasuke glissa un regard en direction de ses senpais. Shikamaru guettait la moindre de ses réactions, tel un chat à l'affût d'une souris. Sai était tout ouïe, mais ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il retournait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ma famille avec vous deux. Surtout lui, dit-il en hochant la tête vers Sai.

Ce dernier fit une moue vexée.

- J'ai un nom, tu sais. Tu pourrais t'en servir de temps en temps, ce serait plus poli que de prétendre que je n'existe pas.

- Allons Sai, il faut excuser notre ami, il a du mal à retenir les formules de politesse, plaisanta Shikamaru.

- Je ne suis pas votre ami, rectifia aussitôt Sasuke.

- Soit, c'était une présomption de ma part, concéda Nara. Je sais que tu n'en croiras rien, mais tu peux nous faire confiance, à Sai et moi. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à te nuire. À présent, je vais te révéler ce que j'ai appris de la bouche même de mon paternel.

Sa voix baissa d'un ton, et Sasuke dut malgré lui s'avancer vers les deux adolescents.

- Mon père n'a jamais vraiment cru à la traîtrise du tien. Les deux hommes se sont côtoyés durant la guerre contre le Pays de la Pluie, et Uchiha Fugaku lui était toujours apparu comme un homme loyal et intègre. Jamais il n'aurait comploté contre le daimyô... à moins d'avoir découvert quelque chose à son sujet.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que mon père a été injustement condamné ? Tu te fatigues pour rien, je le savais déjà.

- Une conviction personnelle n'a jamais servi de preuve aux yeux de la justice, Sasuke. Tu te rappelles l'accession au pouvoir de notre daimyô actuel ? C'était il y a quoi, dix ans...

- Quelques mois avant la mort de mes parents, murmura-t-il.

- La situation était déjà compliquée à l'époque. Le daimyô Takatora venait de mourir sans laisser de fils légitime. Des cousins plus ou moins lointains surgissaient de nulle part et réclamaient le droit de monter sur le trône. Bref, une pagaille totale. Et soudain, voilà que l'on nous présente un héritier du nom d'Utakata, soi-disant le fruit d'amours secrètes avec une mystérieuse et lointaine princesse.

- Je me souviens de cela ! s'exclama Sai. Les prêtres étaient scandalisés.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à mesure que les hypothèses se formaient dans son esprit.

- Tu penses que... mon père aurait découvert qu'Utakata-sama n'est pas le véritable fils de l'ancien daimyô ?

- Peut-être... Toujours est-il que ton frère Itachi n'est pas devenu l'aide de camp du ministre par hasard. Mon père s'est débrouillé pour s'attacher ses services afin de garder un œil sur lui. Tout comme il m'a chargé de surveiller tes faits et gestes.

- Vraiment ? railla le brun. C'est donc pour cela que tu m'importunes avec autant d'insistance.

- Mon père est persuadé que ton frère a été abusé, que l'on s'est servi de lui pour accuser ton père et le faire taire. Selon lui, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles, un gros poisson qu'il est bien décidé à attraper en vous utilisant ton frère et toi.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, puis se leva lentement.

- Merci, Nara-senpai.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

- Sasuke, rien ne m'obligeait à te raconter tout cela, mais j'ai pensé que tu avais le droit de savoir.

- Nous voudrions t'aider à innocenter ton père, ajouta Sai.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Shikamaru poussa un long soupir. Sai leva les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

- Ça s'est mal passé, non ? s'enquit-il.

- Bah, je m'y attendais un peu. En tout cas, rien ne nous empêche de mener l'enquête de notre côté. Et nous avons tout notre temps pour convaincre cette tête de mule de notre bonne volonté.

- Shikamaru, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à lui apporter ton aide ?

- Hmm... ce n'est pas tant pour lui que pour l'amour de la vérité. Et puis, avoue que résoudre une telle énigme est bien plus tentant que d'assister aux leçons de maître Danzô.

- Mais j'aime beaucoup les cours de Danzô-sensei, déclara Sai.

Shikamaru eut un petit rire. Décidément, Sai ne comprenait jamais le second degré.

Sasuke sortit de l'école d'un pas furieux, la tête basse et les mains tremblantes de rage. Il bouscula rudement un passant et continua son chemin sans un mot d'excuse.

Un cri indigné lui fit cependant ralentir le pas.

- Espèce de malotru ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Il tourna légèrement la tête. Une jeune fille était agenouillée et rassemblait avec des gestes vifs qui trahissaient sa colère les rouleaux et les livres que le choc lui avait fait lâcher. Sasuke pinça les lèvres, faillit poursuivre sa route et finalement se baissa pour ramasser un livre. Il lui tendit l'objet, regrettant un peu de s'être montré si brutal.

Elle darda vers lui ses yeux verts, les détourna aussitôt et lui arracha presque le livre des mains.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle se releva, rajusta les plis de son kimono et partit vers l'école en allant aussi vite que la bienséance l'exigeait. Sasuke haussa les épaules et continua de son côté.

oOoOo

- Grossier personnage, marmonna Sakura tandis qu'elle arrivait en vue du portail de Konoha Daigaku.

Heureusement qu'il était mignon, avec sa peau douce et pâle, ses grands yeux noirs et les mèches sombres qui caressaient son visage. La beauté du garçon, en totale contradiction avec ses manières de paysan mal dégrossi, voilà ce qui l'avait retenue de lui balancer ses quatre vérités bien en face, et ce en des termes pas du tout appropriés pour une jeune fille aussi bien élevée qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle s'était empressée de récupérer son livre et de tourner les talons le plus vite possible, sans plus accorder un regard à l'éphémère rencontre qui l'avait à la fois subjuguée et irritée.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'école. Elle allait franchir le portail quand un grand jeune homme lui barra le passage.

- Eh là, jeune demoiselle ! Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de chemin, lui dit-il d'un ton aimable mais ferme.

Sakura leva la tête et le dévisagea d'un air blasé.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-elle en se demandant si tous les hommes de la ville étaient frappés de la même impolitesse.

- Mademoiselle, l'entrée de Konoha est interdite aux femmes, dit un deuxième garde.

Un bandage traversait son visage, signe évident d'un goût prononcé pour la bagarre. Sakura fit la moue et voulut avancer malgré la présence des deux escogriffes.

- Demi-tour, jeune fille ! s'exclama le premier en voulant lui prendre le bras.

Elle se déroba et recula de quelques pas.

- Je viens délivrer une commande importante à plusieurs de vos professeurs. Vous n'allez quand même pas m'empêcher de m'acquitter de mon travail ?

L'un des deux gardes tendit une main.

- Si ce n'est que cela, donnez-nous ces livres. Nous les porterons nous-mêmes à leurs destinataires.

- Je préfère les donner en mains propres.

- Allons mademoiselle, fit l'homme au bandage d'un ton impatient.

Elle serra livres et rouleaux contre sa poitrine. Pas question de laisser ces deux idiots toucher au fruit de son dur labeur ! Son père, illustre libraire de la ville, était cloué au lit par une forte grippe, et lui avait demandé de porter la commande à sa place. Il s'agissait pour la plupart d'ouvrages de science et de littérature qu'elle avait elle-même copiés, son géniteur lui ayant laissé depuis longtemps le loisir de parfaire ses connaissances et ses talents pour l'écriture. Mais parmi les textes sérieux se trouvaient des écrits beaucoup plus frivoles, qui l'avaient faite rougir d'embarras lorsqu'elle y avait jeté un œil. Des histoires d'amour entre des samourais lubriques et des geishas aux mœurs discutables, et qui se terminaient invariablement par des descriptions hautement graphiques. Le commanditaire portait le nom de maître Kakashi, et Sakura n'était pas vraiment pressée de rencontrer ce professeur qui appréciait les lectures obscènes. Malgré tout, une mission était une mission et elle était déterminée à mener celle-ci à bien.

Sakura fit mine d'abandonner la partie et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Lorsqu'elle sentit que les deux hommes cessaient de lui accorder leur attention, elle exécuta une pirouette, se glissa entre les gardes et courut le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle entendit derrière elle des cris de protestation et des sandales marteler le sol. Elle accéléra, et heurta de plein fouet un étudiant.

Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent à la renverse. Les rouleaux et les livres s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux. Sakura cligna des yeux, étourdie par le choc. Elle se redressa avec peine, et rabattit honteusement les pans de son kimono sur ses mollets nus.

En face d'elle, Sai se frottait la tête en clignant des yeux. Elle l'observa d'un air méfiant, se demanda s'il en avait profité pour reluquer ses jambes... Mais non, ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur son visage et il lui offrit un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- Ah... non, je crois que c'est moi qui suis en faute, dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

Elle commença à ramasser ses biens pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Sai lui apporta son aide, prenant même le temps d'épousseter les couvertures du revers de la main.

- Merci...

Il se relevèrent d'un même mouvement. Sai haussa les sourcils lorsque la main de l'un des gardes s'abattit sur l'épaule de Sakura. La jeune fille sursauta et fit une grimace.

- Cette fois, vous allez gentiment nous suivre jusqu'à la sortie, mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

- Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sai.

- Cette jeune personne a tenté de s'introduire frauduleusement dans l'école, déclara Kotetsu, visiblement vexé que Sakura lui ait filé sous le nez.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder, protesta-t-elle. Je veux simplement remettre ces livres en personne.

- Pas question. Suivez-nous à présent, dit Izumo en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je pourrais peut-être m'en charger ? intervint Sai.

Les lèvres de Sakura se tordirent en une moue réprobatrice.

- Je prendrai grand soin de ces ouvrages, affirma l'adolescent, le visage sérieux.

Presque malgré elle, Sakura lui tendit les commandes. Sai les accepta en s'inclinant légèrement. Il se permit de feuilleter le livre placé au-dessus de la pile, alors que les gardes s'acharnaient à convaincre Sakura de les suivre sans faire de scandale.

- Comme c'est étrange, laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure surpris.

Le cœur de Sakura fit un bond. Était-il tombé sur les écrits coupables destinés à Kakashi-sensei ? Pour quel genre de perverse allait-elle passer, à présent ?

- C'est une écriture féminine, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Sai en poursuivant son feuilletage.

Sakura acquiesça avec réticence, coincée entre les deux bouledogues qui la maintenaient d'une poigne ferme.

- C'est toi qui as recopié ce traité de poésie ?

- Et après ? lâcha-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Sai ne parut pas se formaliser de son ton peu amène.

- C'est extraordinaire, souffla-t-il. J'ignorais que les femmes pouvaient détenir ce genre de talent.

- Les femmes ne sont pas moins capables que les hommes, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'as pas pu apprendre ce genre de chose dans une école, étant donné qu'elles sont interdites aux femmes. Alors comment...

- Que veux-tu, je suis naturellement douée, ironisa Sakura avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Mon père est libraire, je vis au milieu des livres. Et... j'ai une excellente mémoire.

- Vraiment ?

- Il suffit que je lise un texte une fois pour me souvenir de chaque mot. Pour ce que ça m'apporte... dit-elle avec amertume. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille peut faire d'un tel talent, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à l'école, encore moins d'exercer une fonction à la cour... Enfin, au moins je n'aurai pas de peine à retenir les recettes de cuisine, lorsque je mitonnerai de bons petits plats pour mon futur époux.

Mais Sai, perdu dans sa lecture, ne prêtait plus attention à ses paroles désabusées. Elle l'entendit prononcer un "C'est fascinant" teinté d'admiration, et ravala ses larmes de frustation tandis que les gardes la reconduisaient hors de l'enceinte de l'école.

Haruno Sakura détestait cordialement les étudiants de Konoha Daigaku. Grossiers, arrogants, imbus de leurs petites personnes. Ils prenaient pour argent comptant le moindre des privilèges dont ils bénéficiaient, ne se rendaient même pas compte de la valeur du savoir qu'on leur dispensait. De l'or à des cochons, voilà ce qu'était cette école qu'elle méprisait plus que tout autre lieu au monde. Plus encore, elle abhorrait ces filles qui gloussaient sur le passage de ces imbéciles, espérant sans doute trouver parmi leurs rangs un mari qui les amènerait vivre au milieu des fastes de la cour.

oOoOo

Sasuke déambulait dans les rues de la ville, jetant des regards sombres à droite et à gauche, espérant secrètement apercevoir une silhouette vive et couronnée de cheveux blonds. Sa conversation avec Nara refusait de quitter son esprit, chaque mot le tourmentait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Shikamaru aurait beau lui prouver par A plus B qu'Itachi n'avait été que l'instrument de la chute des Uchiha, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour disculper son frère à ses yeux. Itachi avait préféré donner crédit à de fausses preuves plutôt que de croire leur père innocent, envers et contre tous. Non, Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa trahison envers sa propre famille.

Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Un grondement au niveau de son estomac lui rappela que l'heure du dîner approchait. Il songea à rentrer à Konoha. Un bouillon de soupe claire et quelques gâteaux de riz l'attendaient certainement à la cantine. De quoi couper l'appétit à n'importe qui, même au pauvre bougre le plus affamé.

L'idée de prendre son repas à l'extérieur était plus que tentante. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de croiser Nara et Sai-senpai, pas encore. Une poignée de ryos tinta dans sa poche. Sa décision fut vite prise, et il se dirigea vers l'okonomiyaki le plus proche.

Il allait pénétrer dans le restaurant lorsque des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, occultant sa vision. Sasuke frémit imperceptiblement avant de reconnaître la chaleur de ces mains familières. Il serra brièvement les poignets fins et se dégagea de l'étreinte. S'étant retourné, il fit face au visage souriant de Naruto.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Tu me cherchais ? fit le blond en guise de taquinerie.

- Absolument pas, mentit Sasuke. Tu es loin d'être le centre de mes préoccupations, tu sais.

- Hmm, c'est bien dommage ! Je crois même que je suis un petit peu vexé.

Naruto se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder l'enseigne du restaurant, et siffla doucement.

- Tu comptes dîner ici ? Ma parole, tu ne te refuses rien !

- La cantine ne me disait rien, ce soir.

- Tu m'invites ? demanda Naruto avec son culot coutumier.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans le restaurant. Sasuke le suivit à contrecœur, redoutant le moment fatidique de l'addition. Malgré sa taille menue, Naruto avait un appétit d'ogre et pouvait engloutir des quantités phénoménales de nourriture.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'okonomiyaki, le porte-monnaie vide mais l'estomac contenté. En fin de compte, Naruto avait payé sa part sans trop rechigner ; peut-être se souvenait-il de l'état désastreux des finances du jeune Uchiha.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du portail de l'école, Sasuke ralentit. Naruto poursuivit sa route sur quelques mètres avant de se retourner.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Pars devant, expliqua Sasuke. Je suivrai derrière.

- Mais pourquoi...

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voie ensemble, dit-il d'une voix dure, qui se radoucit ensuite. Ce serait désastreux pour ta réputation si l'on te surprenait en compagnie du fils d'un traître.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

- Franchement, tu crois vraiment que ce genre de bêtise va écorner ma réputation de voyou si durement acquise ? Au contraire, ça pourrait même me faire gagner des points dans la catégorie "mauvaises fréquentations".

- Tu me fatigues, Uzumaki.

- Et toi tu es sacrément pénible, Uchiha ! Bon, je t'attends dans ta chambre, alors ne traîne pas en route.

Il détala comme un lapin et disparut dans la pénombre du campus. Sasuke poussa un profond soupir. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait oublié ses soucis concernant Itachi et ses parents. Le blond possédait une telle énergie, une insouciance si désespérément contagieuse... Un semblant de sourire frôla ses lèvres, et il se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir tout en vérifiant qu'aucun préfet n'était dans les parages, surtout Neji-senpai, le plus sévère et le plus revêche de leurs aînés.

À peine avait-il refermé sa porte que Naruto bondit sur son dos, le fit tomber de tout son poids sur les tatamis en éclatant de rire. Ils roulèrent sur le sol un bon moment, échangeant insultes et coups moqueurs, chacun refusant de céder devant l'autre. Et puis leur chahut bon enfant changea de nature. Les caresses devinrent aguicheuses, leur souffle se fit plus rauque, plus court. Naruto se retrouva étalé sur le sol, Sasuke au-dessus de lui. Les paupières mi-closes, le blond était encore secoué d'un rire qui peu à peu se calma. Sasuke le fixait avec insistance, et avec un sérieux qui tranchait avec les jeux folâtres auxquels ils étaient en train de se livrer. Les mains pâles allaient et venaient contre les flancs de Naruto, froissaient doucement le tissu du hakama entre leurs longs doigts fins.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda le brun.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, parut réfléchir durant un temps infini.

- Ça dépend pour quoi, dit-il enfin.

- Fais-moi confiance, insista Sasuke.

Un petit sourire triomphant éclaira son visage lorsque Naruto acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Sasuke posa les mains sur la ceinture qui maintenait le hakama de Naruto, et commença à en défaire les liens, lentement, laissant au blond le temps de l'arrêter s'il venait à changer d'avis. Il l'entendit déglutir, expirer péniblement par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Néanmoins il poursuivit sa tâche. Il acheva de dénouer la ceinture, fit glisser le vêtement le long des hanches, écarta les pans de sa chemise de lin. L'obscurité n'était pas encore totale, il devina plus qu'il ne vit les contours ciselés de son ventre, laissa ses doigts errer sur la chair douce de son amant, juste au creux de l'aine. Sasuke ferma les yeux, goûtant la caresse qu'il prodiguait, sentant le désir monter en lui, ériger son membre alors qu'il ôtait complètement le hakama du blond.

Il se positionna entre les jambes de Naruto, légèrement repliées. Lorsqu'il se baissa, ses cheveux frôlèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse, arrachant au garçon un gémissement étouffé. Sasuke ne put réprimer un sentiment de satisfaction en voyant le blond aussi excité que lui. Il se releva pour l'observer. Naruto avait tourné la tête, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et ses dents s'enfonçaient dans la chair rougie de sa lèvre inférieure.

Un cri, juste un, quand Sasuke prit son sexe dans une main. Quelques caresses, douces et fermes à la fois. Ils s'étaient alors contentés de baisers passionnés, de séances de plaisir mutuel donné d'une main avide et maladroite. Jusqu'à présent, Sasuke n'était jamais allé plus loin que ces jeux sans importance qui semblaient satisfaire l'autre garçon. Ce soir-là pourtant, il désirait quelque chose de plus. Peut-être tester les sentiments du blond à son égard, savoir enfin si leurs ébats n'étaient pour Naruto qu'un amusement parmi d'autres. Ou bien voulait-il se mettre lui-même à l'épreuve...

Il pencha la tête, approcha ses lèvres du membre douloureusement dressé, ouvrit la bouche, hésita une seconde... se demanda stupidement s'il en apprécierait la saveur et la texture... et engloutit la chair brûlante sans plus se poser de questions.

Naruto se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de hurler. Peu à peu Sasuke s'habitua à ce goût si particulier, pas forcément agréable au premier abord, trouva un rythme lancinant, resserra ses lèvres autour du sexe de son amant. L'adolescent tremblait violemment sous lui, il voulut serrer ses jambes mais Sasuke l'en empêcha fermement. Le rythme s'accéléra, Naruto gémissait sans plus chercher à se retenir, ses cheveux blonds se collaient à son front baigné de sueur.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... répéta-t-il d'une voix enrouée, suppliante.

Le brun l'immobilisa d'une main sur sa hanche, augmenta la cadence. Naruto sanglotait presque sous ses caresses. Soudain, ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Sasuke, un geste désespéré pour tenter de le repousser.

- Sasuke... s'il te plaît... je vais... je vais...

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il jouisse si vite. Il fut prit de surprise lorsque le sperme emplit sa bouche. Il se redressa, ne sut s'il devait cracher ou avaler. Son propre sexe était durci par le désir, une torture qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie.

L'esprit vide de toute pensée cohérente, Sasuke essuya sa bouche contre le tissu rêche de son haori puis se débarrassa de ses vêtements froissés. Il s'allongea à nouveau contre le corps haletant, épuisé de Naruto, pesa de tout son poids lorsque le blond fit mine de se relever. Ses mains parcouraient le torse hâlé, les flancs nerveux du garçon avec des gestes fiévreux, presque frénétiques. Sa bouche se colla contre la peau humide de Naruto, il ne savait s'il voulait l'embrasser ou bien le dévorer tout entier.

- Sasuke...

La voix tremblante d'Uzumaki contre son oreille. Son souffle chaud, son ton éraillé. Sasuke écarta les jambes de son amant avec rudesse. Toutes ces nuits passées à se toucher, avec les yeux, avec les mains, avec le cœur... C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter, et en même temps ce n'était jamais assez.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Une pointe d'appréhension, peut-être même de frayeur dans la question posée. Sasuke ne l'entendit pas, délaça les liens qui retenaient son hakama, se dégagea de l'étoffe avec agacement.

- Sasuke, arrête ça...

Il sentit les mains de Naruto contre sa poitrine, étouffa les paroles de l'adolescent dans un baiser animal. Se redressa légèrement, fit glisser son membre entre les fesses de son amant... une fois, deux fois, avant de tenter de forcer le passage.

Un poing dévastateur s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire, suivi d'un coup de pied qui le propulsa de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il crut voir danser des étoiles derrière ses paupières closes.

- Merde Uchiha, je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

La voix de Naruto lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Le blond s'était levé, rassemblait ses vêtements en désordre autour de lui. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, et fut frappé par les sentiments qu'il lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. De la colère, de la douleur. De la trahison aussi.

Il regarda le blond trébucher sur le bas de son hakama, qu'il remonta aussitôt d'une main. Les yeux bleus s'attardèrent une brève seconde sur lui avant de se baisser. Naruto ouvrit la porte, hésita.

- Je... je suis désolé, murmura Sasuke.

- Pas autant que moi, répliqua Naruto d'un ton tranchant.

- Pardon, répéta le brun tandis que l'autre garçon disparaissait dans le couloir.

oOoOo

Les étudiants demeuraient toujours perplexes quant aux qualités gustatives et nutritionnelles des mets préparés par les cuisiniers de Konoha. Bien sûr, les professeurs et les employés de l'administration avaient droit à des traitements de faveur. Ils bénéficiaient notamment des bouteilles de cet alcool de prune distillé depuis plusieurs générations par la famille Akimichi. Une liqueur doucereuse, fruitée, qui titillait le palais et vous donnait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Sasuke se dit qu'une gorgée de ce délicieux breuvage ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Il n'était pas fin gourmet, se moquait généralement de ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette du moment qu'il pouvait se caler l'estomac, mais là... Ses baguettes s'enfoncèrent dans la chair à demi-cuite du poisson, en détachèrent un morceau qu'il trempa dans la sauce soja avant de le porter à sa bouche. Il se retint à grand-peine de tout recracher. Avec un soupir, il se concentra sur le bol de riz. Trop cuit, il formait une pâte blanchâtre qui collait désagréablement aux dents.

À l'autre bout de la cantine retentit un gémissement désespéré. Akimichi Chôji venait de découvrir le contenu de son repas, et exprimait son mécontentement par d'impressionnantes vocalises. Plus stoïque, Shino avait pris place à une table libre et attendait que ses camarades aient terminé de se donner en spectacle. Lèvres retroussées en une grimace féroce, Kiba menaçait de mettre le feu aux cuisines si les marmitons persistaient dans leur médiocrité.

L'arrivée du doyen calma un peu les esprits échauffés. Quelques élèves, dont Kiba et Chôji, s'avancèrent vers le vieil homme pour lui faire part de leurs griefs. Sarutobi les écouta avec patience, et leur promit de jeter un œil aux menus des jours suivants. L'émeute fut évitée, et chacun regagna sa place. Rien ne changeait vraiment de l'ordinaire, et pourtant Sasuke se sentit d'autant plus misérable et isolé. Des groupes se formaient autour des tables, les baguettes tintaient contre les bols, les conversations fusaient. Mais les chaises à côté de lui restaient vides.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Cette voie, il l'avait choisie et acceptée depuis bien longtemps. Et même s'il méprisait les autres élèves, leurs amitiés insouciantes et complices lui faisaient quelquefois envie, juste un peu...

Il tenta de ne pas penser à Naruto mais son esprit se rebella, et des images douloureuses dansèrent derrière ses paupières gonflées par le manque de repos. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi brutal, aussi peu maître de lui-même ? Il avait cherché à prendre de force ce que Naruto n'était pas encore prêt à lui donner, quitte à le blesser. Son cœur se serra au souvenir des paroles du blond, de son air de reproche et de profonde déception. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son irréparable faute. Deux jours durant lesquels ils s'étaient tous les deux évités avec soin, et une nuit et demie que Sasuke passait privé de sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux, certain que ses cernes s'assombrissaient d'heure en heure. Maître Iruka s'en était inquiété, et lui avait enjoint de ne pas passer ses nuits le nez plongé dans ses livres.

Quelques retardataires firent une apparition bruyante dans la cantine. Sasuke leva la tête juste au moment où une mince silhouette se faufilait entre ses condisciples. Les cheveux blonds en bataille et le visage marqué par la fatigue, Naruto semblait avoir lui aussi passé une nuit blanche. Kiba lui fit un signe de la main. Shino se décala pour laisser une place à leur camarade. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il les aperçut, et Sasuke se baissa aussitôt. Allons, il fallait terminer ce maudit repas au plus vite. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait rien à savourer.

Kiba poussa une exclamation étonnée, et Sasuke regarda à nouveau dans leur direction. Naruto leur offrait un geste d'excuse, dépassait leur table sans s'arrêter, poursuivait son chemin au milieu d'étudiants surpris. Certains se montraient ouvertement réticents à l'idée que le blond veuille partager leur table. Les conversations baissèrent d'un ton, et les têtes se tournèrent vers eux comme le rebelle Uzumaki s'asseyait face au solitaire Uchiha.

Naruto affecta une fausse indifférence, et se mit à ingurgiter le riz et le poisson à grands coups de baguettes. L'absence de goût ne semblait pas le gêner à mesure qu'il vidait son bol et son assiette. Peu à peu, l'intérêt qu'ils avaient suscité retomba et ils cessèrent d'être le centre d'attention de la cantine.

- Ils devraient avoir honte de nous servir des trucs aussi infects, dit Naruto après avoir avalé une dernière bouchée de poisson.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il sentit le regard du blond se poser sur lui, se demanda ce qu'il y lirait si jamais il venait à le croiser.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur, reprit le garçon.

Il serra les lèvres, finit par lâcher un marmonnement incompréhensible. Avec une impatience contenue, Naruto lui demanda de répéter.

- Je m'en veux terriblement, dit Sasuke d'une voix plus forte, la gorge serrée.

- Et tu as bien raison. Tu m'as presque fichu la trouille, l'autre soir.

- Je ne voulais pas... commença le brun.

- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te balancer par la fenêtre pour te faire entendre raison ! Tu ne m'écoutais plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de reproche.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour m'excuser.

Naruto le contempla un moment, poussa un soupir agacé.

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas que je t'en veuille... Enfin si, je t'en veux, et même beaucoup, mais pas pour toujours.

- Je t'ai forcé, je t'ai blessé... Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est impardonnable.

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi, tu penses que tu serais parvenu à faire... ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? Tu crois que je me serais laissé culbuter comme une pauvre demoiselle sans défense ? Réveille-toi Uchiha, je ne suis pas en sucre et personne ne m'a jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke expira avec lenteur. Ses muscles se détendirent imperceptiblement.

- Alors... on reste amis ? fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Je croyais qu'on était un peu plus que ça, répliqua Naruto d'un ton badin.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, envahi par le soulagement. Il s'était préparé à affronter le pire, à perdre à jamais la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Cependant, et même s'il ne lui pardonnait pas tout à fait, Naruto semblait prêt à lui donner une seconde chance.

- Et Sasuke, reprit le blond. Quand je dis non, c'est non. Pas "oh oui", ni "peut-être" ou "je sais pas faut qu'on essaye". Trois lettres, ça ne doit pas être difficile à retenir pour un génie tel que toi.

Le concerné tiqua un bref instant, puis comprit que Naruto plaisantait pour désamorcer la tension qui régnait entre eux.

- Si tu veux, on ralentit, proposa-t-il. Le temps que tout cela soit moins compliqué pour ton esprit simple...

Le blond ricana.

- Là, je retrouve enfin ma peau de vache préférée ! Plus sérieusement, dit-il d'un ton sobre. Je suis bien avec toi, je n'ai pas de problème avec ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent. Mais aller plus loin... pour le moment, je ne peux pas. J'ai toujours aimé les femmes, et toi tu débarques comme une tornade et je devrais abandonner tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Je sais. Mais quelque part, c'est la même chose. Désolé Uchiha, je n'ai pas ton expérience en la matière.

- Mais je n'ai pas...! s'exclama le brun avant de s'arrêter net, embarrassé par l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Pas quoi...?

- Je n'ai pas... je n'ai jamais...

- Avec un homme ? Oh bon, je croyais le contraire, tu avais l'air de savoir quoi faire pendant... tu sais quoi.

- Avec personne, maugréa Sasuke, presque boudeur.

Il détourna le regard, mais du coin de l'œil il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le frisson qui parcourait les épaules de Naruto. Frisson qui se mua bientôt en un rire irrépressible.

- Tu sais quoi, Uchiha ? fit le garçon une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme. Il faudra vraiment que je te ramène à la Maison des Fleurs pour parfaire deux ou trois trucs dans ton éducation !

oOoOo

- Uzumaki ! appela Kiba d'une voix pleine de reproche.

L'interpelé ouvrit un œil, irrité de constater que son agréable sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre venait de prendre fin. Flanqué de ses inséparables amis, Kiba marchait vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il s'arrêta à ses pieds et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Inuzuka ?

- Tu nous as fait quoi, ce midi ? s'exclama l'adolescent. D'abord, on pue trop pour que tu viennes à notre table, et après tu manges en tête à tête avec l'autre handicapé des relations sociales !

- J'avais l'impression qu'ils se disputaient, se permit de lui faire remarquer Chôji.

- Dans ce cas tu aurais pu nous en parler, on l'aurait attendu à la sortie des cours pour lui casser la figure. Pas vrai, Shino ?

Le jeune Aburame sursauta, visiblement ennuyé de se voir inclus dans les expéditions punitives de Kiba.

- Tu m'as bien regardé, triple idiot ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir botter les fesses de quelqu'un qui ne m'a causé aucun tort ?

- Comment ça, aucun tort ? Et le soutien aux amis, qu'est-ce que tu en fait ? éclata Kiba en tapant du pied.

Plus raisonnable, Chôji l'ignora et s'accroupit à côté de Naruto.

- Tu as des ennuis avec Uchiha Sasuke ?

- Mais non, voyons. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, alors on a cru qu'il te causait des problèmes.

- C'est sympa de vous inquiéter pour moi, dit Naruto. Mais de un, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Et de deux, Sasuke n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air. Enfin si, il l'est. Mais bon...

Naruto se tut, peu sûr de vouloir décrire par des mots sa relation avec le brun.

- Nous sommes devenus amis, finit-il par dire.

Les trois adolescents le contemplèrent comme s'il venait de leur déclarer avoir vu le daimyô passer dans la rue en petite tenue.

- Naruto, si ce connard d'Uchiha te fait du chantage...

- Kiba, je viens de te dire...

- Tu peux compter sur nous, continua l'autre. On lui tend une embuscade et on lui fait sa fête !

- Ohé Inuzuka, tu es sourd ou quoi ? s'écria Naruto, qui perdit patience. Sasuke est mon ami. Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux et c'est moi qui te fais ta fête !

Un silence stupéfait enveloppa le groupe. Chôji se racla la gorge mais ne sut que répondre. Kiba demeurait immobile, toujours aussi sceptique. Finalement, ce fut Shino qui prit la parole.

- C'est vexant, dit-il de son ton monocorde.

- De quoi...

- Tu sembles être plus ami avec lui qu'avec nous, expliqua Shino. C'est vexant.

- Mais non, protesta faiblement Naruto.

Un peu quand même, songea-t-il malgré lui.

Kiba se laissa tomber sur l'herbe.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit-il. On le laisse tranquille ?

- Ce serait plus prudent, ironisa le blond. Je ne pense pas qu'il se laisserait faire aussi facilement que tu sembles le croire.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien fort.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses.

- Naruto, tu penses qu'on pourrait... l'inclure dans notre groupe ? demanda Chôji d'une voix incertaine.

Le garçon réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui ferait du bien de côtoyer ses semblables au lieu de passer son temps à étudier.

- Mauvaise idée, déclara Kiba d'un ton sans appel.

Shino lui balança une taloche derrière la nuque.

- Bonne idée, répliqua-t-il. On pourrait peut-être faire connaissance autour d'un bon dîner. Ce soir, à l'Ichiraku ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit le blond, qui déjà se voyait en train de déguster un bol de savoureux ramen.

- Pas question ! râla Kiba.

Avec un sourire en coin, Naruto songea qu'il n'allait pas être facile de convaincre Sasuke. Bien entendu, il n'était pas obligé de lui demander son avis et pourrait toujours le traîner de force jusqu'au restaurant.

Le soir venu, Naruto et Sasuke se présentèrent devant l'enseigne de l'Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Le brun fit mine de faire demi-tour en apercevant les étudiants déjà réunis autour d'une table, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies par le saké que la fille du patron servait dans les coupes. Kiba faisait toujours la tête dans son coin, mais Shino et Chôji semblaient plutôt satisfaits du programme de la soirée. De l'autre côté de la table, Sasuke repéra la présence inattendue de Sai et Shikamaru.

- En tant que plus proches amis d'Uchiha, nous ne pouvions pas rater ce dîner, expliqua ce dernier d'un ton suffisant.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, maugréa Sasuke, qui soupçonnait ses senpais d'être de vulgaires pique-assiettes.

Les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train sur le campus de Konoha Daigaku. En laissant traîner leurs oreilles au bon endroit, Sai et Shikamaru avaient eu vent de cette soirée pour le moins inhabituelle, et avaient décidé de s'inviter aux festivités.

Les adolescents furent d'abord mal à l'aise, Sasuke surtout, qui avait tenu à se placer en bout de table, avec Naruto à sa gauche. Puis, à mesure que le chef apportait les commandes, l'ambiance se détendit et les langues se délièrent. Le blond en était à son deuxième bol de ramen que Sasuke avait à peine goûté au sien. Ayame, la serveuse, s'en rendit compte, et lui glissa en douce une soupe miso, légère et parfumée. Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Les conversations allaient bon train, la vie à l'école, l'imminence des examens d'automne, les récriminations contre les professeurs et les préfets, autant de sujets sur lesquels chacun avait son mot à dire. Tous s'accordaient à dire que maître Iruka était le plus aimable malgré son caractère soupe au lait. Dernièrement, Kakashi-sensei avait fait exploser son record d'arrivées tardives et d'excuses vaseuses. Maître Gai avait des goûts vestimentaires aussi originaux que désastreux. Asuma-sensei, qui supervisait les entraînements physiques, avait jugé la paresse de Nara comme le plus grand défi pédagogique de sa carrière et s'acharnait tous les matins sur le malheureux garçon. Quant à maître Kabuto, ses expériences tordues en sciences naturelles faisaient frémir jusqu'au plus téméraire d'entre eux.

Naruto et Kiba jouaient à celui qui braillerait le plus fort, l'alcool et la chaleur aidant. Chôji savourait son dîner sans plus se soucier des cris qui remplissaient la salle, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin contenter son estomac. Sai tentait maladroitement de participer à la discussion, mais ses remarques étaient parfois si à côté de la plaque que les autres préféraient l'ignorer.

Sasuke gardait le silence, répondant du bout des lèvres et de mauvaise grâce aux rares questions qu'on daignait lui poser. Seul Shikamaru se rappelait régulièrement à son bon souvenir, et lui envoyait de gentilles piques depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Il était tard lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'Ichiraku. Une nuit profonde engloutissait les rues de la ville dans l'obscurité. Haut dans le ciel, le croissant de lune dansait au milieu des é jeunes gens arrivèrent devant l'école et trouvèrent portes closes. Évidemment, à cette heure-là, les gardes avaient fermé le portail pour aller se coucher, comme tout jeune homme sage et sérieux. Leur bonne humeur s'assombrit. Ils étaient prêts à parier que de l'autre côté des murs, les préfets les guettaient avec la ferme intention de les sanctionner sévèrement.

Naruto gloussa, les traita de poules mouillées et fit le tour de l'enceinte. Puis il plongea parmi les buissons et disparut. Un à un, les garçons le suivirent, et découvrirent un passage secret derrière la végétation, là où une partie du mur s'était effondrée pour permettre aux candidats à l'école buissonnière de rentrer sains et saufs.

Ils atterrirent juste derrière les bâtiments qui abritaient le bureau du doyen et la salle des professeurs, se dirent que décidément Uzumaki avait un culot monstre, et se séparèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Le cœur battant à la suite de cette folle équipée, Sasuke prit la direction de l'ouest, accompagné de Shikamaru et Naruto. Il lança un regard suspicieux vers ce dernier.

- Ta chambre se trouve de l'autre côté, imbécile.

Naruto étouffa un gloussement. Ses épaules se soulevèrent en un rire silencieux.

- Je te raccompagne, répondit-il en chuchotant. Il ne faudrait pas que ces messieurs les préfets te pincent alors que tu fais le mur.

Il se douta que le blond se moquait de ses réflexes de bon élève, et fut gêné de la présence de Nara à leurs côtés. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de lancer des regards aux alentours avec l'espoir qu'aucun préfet ne pointerait le bout de son nez.

Hélas, il semblait que ces derniers possédaient un sixième sens infaillible pour repérer leurs proies. Malgré son assurance et sa vantardise, Naruto s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois pris la main dans le sac, et conduit dans le bureau du comité de discipline pour y recevoir sa punition. L'un des préfets avait particulièrement à cœur de surveiller ses allées et venues nocturnes. Hyûga Neji, neveu du ministre de la justice, partageait avec son oncle un sens aigu du respect des règles et de la hiérarchie. Les innombrables menaces d'expulsion contre le blond, jamais suivies d'effets, l'avaient fortement indigné. Le doyen faisait peut-être preuve d'indulgence envers Uzumaki, mais le caractère intransigeant de Neji lui interdisait tout pardon.

Les trois garçons arrivèrent à proximité de la chapelle. Un hibou ulula, l'herbe sèche crépita sous leurs sandales. Soudain, Shikamaru tira ses deux camarades en arrière et les plaqua derrière la façade du petit bâtiment. Un doigt sur les lèvres, il leur intima le silence.

À quelques mètres à peine de leur cachette, Neji-senpai avançait d'un pas décidé, l'air austère et les sourcils froncés. Près de lui, Rock Lee tenait une lanterne, dont la lumière balayait le chemin devant eux.

- Je t'assure que j'ai entendu du bruit par ici, disait Neji de sa voix grave, légèrement dépitée.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne vois absolument rien, répondit Lee tout en balançant frénétiquement sa lanterne.

L'autre garçon lui attrapa le bras et l'immobilisa.

- Arrête avec ça, tu me donnes la migraine !

- Oh, désolé.

- Bon, faisons le tour de la chapelle, déclara Neji en tirant son camarade.

Sasuke retint son souffle, et même Naruto perdit contenance. Si les deux préfets approchaient plus encore, ils ne manqueraient pas de les apercevoir ou de les entendre. La sanction serait terrible...

Shikamaru soupira, lança un regard en direction de ses deux cadets. Avec un dévouement qui parut à Sasuke exemplaire, il se leva, leur ordonna d'un geste de la main de rester cachés, puis quitta leur abri pour barrer la route aux cerbères.

Sa silhouette avachie se découpa dans l'éclat de la lanterne. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança vers Lee et Neji en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

- Belle nuit pour se promener, dit Nara d'un ton nonchalant.

Neji se tourna vers son acolyte.

- Tu vois, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant, avant de s'adresser à Shikamaru. Quelle surprise de te voir traîner si tard hors des dortoirs.

- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, dit Nara en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas celui que je comptais attraper, en fait je suis assez étonné d'être tombé sur toi.

Neji se pencha, scruta l'obscurité qui s'étendait derrière Shikamaru. Naruto, dont la tête dépassait de l'angle du mur pour observer la scène, recula précipitamment et buta contre Sasuke. Le brun sentit la chaleur de son dos contre sa poitrine, sa respiration saccadée, ses doux cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient la joue et le menton... Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu es seul ? reprit Neji.

- Bien sûr que je suis seul, répliqua Shikamaru sans se démonter.

L'adolescent ne parut pas accorder beaucoup de foi à ses paroles. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue sceptique. Il allait poser une nouvelle question quand des éclats de voix retentirent de l'autre côté du campus.

- J'ai l'impression que l'autre équipe vient d'attraper des retardataires, devina Lee en soulevant sa lanterne.

Neji garda ses yeux pâles rivés sur Nara.

- Lee, c'est bien toi qui supervises les tours de garde cette semaine ? s'enquit-il. Tu devrais aller voir ce qui se passe.

- Hmm, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Tu peux gérer Nara-kun tout seul ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurai très bien m'occuper de lui sans ton aide, fit Neji avec un sourire mauvais.

- Bon, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Tu veux garder la lanterne ?

- Ça ira, tu peux y aller.

La disparition de Lee les plongea dans le noir. La faible clarté de la lune illuminait cependant la scène, dessinait les contours de la chapelle et les deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face dans un silence tendu. Les adolescents portaient l'uniforme sombre de l'école, mais dans l'obscurité la peau de Neji paraissait plus blanche que de la porcelaine, ses iris opalescents comme des cristaux de neige, ses longs cheveux noirs glissaient sur son épaule pareils à une cascade de soie. Face à lui, Shikamaru l'observait en inclinant la tête, ses yeux en amande se réduisaient à deux fentes félines. De dos, il ressemblait à un épouvantail avec sa queue de cheval dressée sur le sommet de son crâne.

Un sourire en coin, il avança vers le jeune Hyûga et glissa son bras sous le sien.

- Ce pauvre Rock Lee, commenta-t-il d'une voix amusée. Tu n'as pas honte de t'être débarrassé de lui de façon aussi cavalière, juste pour te retrouver seul avec moi ?

Neji voulut dégager son bras d'un geste sec, mais Shikamaru le retint fermement, l'incitant à s'éloigner de la chapelle.

Persuadé que le danger était passé, Sasuke poussa Naruto et tous les deux sortirent de leur cachette. Sa main se serra autour du poignet du blond, et ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds, sans bruit, n'osant plus respirer. Arrivés devant l'entrée du temple, ils s'immobilisèrent, pétrifiés. Neji s'était lui aussi arrêté de marcher et opposait une résistance tenace à Shikamaru.

- Je te trouve bien pressé, Nara, dit-il.

- C'est que j'ai hâte de recevoir ma punition, Neji-kun.

- Si tu savais ce qui t'attend, tu ne le serais pas autant.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'avais cru comprendre que tu t'occuperais personnellement de moi...

L'adolescent fit un pas vers Neji, son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et leurs deux corps se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre. De sévère, le visage de Neji se fit curieux, presque amusé.

- Sais-tu seulement de quoi je suis capable, Shikamaru ?

- Je sais que les autres élèves te craignent comme la peste, ce qui n'est heureusement pas mon cas.

Sous le regard effaré de Sasuke et de son compagnon, ils échangèrent un long baiser. Si le brun reprit rapidement ses esprits, Naruto en revanche avait l'air sérieusement hébété. Leur panique grimpa de façon alarmante lorsque Neji brisa l'étreinte et entraîna Shikamaru dans leur direction. Pris de court, Sasuke se tourna vers la chapelle, pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clé et se précipita à l'intérieur en tirant Naruto à sa suite. Apparemment, la malchance refusait de les lâcher, songea-t-il en constatant que Hyûga faisait de même avec Nara.

À tâtons dans le noir, Sasuke et Naruto se dissimulèrent derrière une série d'étagères tandis que les deux autres s'engageaient dans la chapelle à leur tour. Le brun se recroquevilla, entoura de son bras les épaules de Naruto, qui avait ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche et paraissait sur le point d'exploser.

- Tu n'as pas peur des fantômes ? fit la voix de Shikamaru, taquine.

- Tu me poses la question à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons ici, reprocha celle de Neji.

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux s'appuya contre l'autel, veillant à ne pas déranger les portraits funéraires qui y reposaient. Shikamaru se colla contre lui, ses mains agrippèrent le bois patiné de l'autel de chaque côté des hanches de Neji. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et, dans la passion du moment, bousculèrent le meuble ancien.

Les cadres vacillèrent, les offrandes tremblèrent dangereusement.

- Fais attention, Nara !

- Bah, tu crois que les morts vont s'en plaindre ?

- Idiot, tu pourrais respecter un peu leur mémoire.

- Je te trouve mal placé pour parler de respect, plaisanta le garçon tout en le privant de son haori.

Puis il ôta le sien, et les vêtements tombèrent à leurs pieds. Des bruits de succion s'ensuivirent, humides, avides, entrecoupés de grognements et de gémissements haletants. Sasuke grimaça. La situation était terriblement inconfortable et embarrassante. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'assister aux ébats de ses deux senpais, surtout pas en compagnie de Naruto, si proche et pourtant inaccessible. Il lui avait promis de lui laisser du temps, de ne pas le brusquer ni de précipiter les choses...

La peur le saisit à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit le blond s'éloigner de lui. Naruto se redressait, tendait le cou... Incrédule, Sasuke réalisa que son ami observait avec un intérêt non feint le spectacle donné par leurs aînés.

Il le tira par la manche pour le faire rasseoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Je m'instruis, répliqua Naruto tout bas. Mince alors...

- Reviens te cacher. Tout de suite !

- Attends, laisse-moi regarder... zut, tu crois qu'on peut faire ça, nous aussi ?

Faire quoi, songea Sasuke avant de se reprendre. Sa main agrippa le haori de Naruto et le tira vers le bas. Déséquilibré, le garçon heurta les étagères qui vibrèrent sous le choc. De l'autre côté de l'autel, les bruits cessèrent.

- Qui est là ? fit la voix de Neji, péremptoire, inquiète.

Les deux adolescents se recroquevillèrent l'un contre l'autre, retinrent leur souffle.

- Qui est là ? répéta leur aîné un peu plus fort.

- Il n'y a personne, Neji, dit Shikamaru.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous !

Le jeune homme ramassa sa veste, en couvrit ses épaules et s'avança vers le recoin sombre où s'abritaient Naruto et Sasuke. Ces derniers reculèrent, par pur instinct, et leurs dos heurtèrent l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière.

- Je parie que ce sont de gros rats... tenta une dernière fois Nara.

- De gros rats qui vont avoir de gros ennuis. Allons, sortez de là et je me montrerai peut-être clément.

Au grand dam de Sasuke, Naruto se laissa berner par la fausse promesse et s'approcha des deux senpais. Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru avait trouvé une bougie et entreprit de l'allumer. Neji croisa les bras, apparemment fier de sa prise de la soirée.

- Uchiha et Uzumaki. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous escorter jusqu'au comité de discipline. J'ai quelques sanctions à leur suggérer pour régler votre cas une bonne fois pour toutes. Votre comportement n'a aucune excuse.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, senpai, tu n'es pas non plus blanc comme neige, osa rétorquer Naruto.

Sasuke eut un petit frémissement. Nara venait d'allumer la chandelle, et la clarté dorée illuminait les traits du blond, son sourire dangereux, ses lèvres légèrement retroussées sur ses canines.

- Petit impudent... commença Neji, indigné.

- Que dirait le comité de discipline s'il apprenait que l'un de ses préfets fricote avec un autre de ses camarades ? M'est avis que ça sent le roussi pour ta réputation, senpai, continua Naruto.

- Tu n'oserais pas...

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez dans cette chapelle... vilains cachottiers !

- Tais-toi, Uzumaki ! coupa Neji, puis il se tourna vers Shikamaru. Toi... tu es de mèche avec eux... et tu l'as fait exprès pour les couvrir !

- Neji, soupira l'incriminé.

- Je vous préviens tous les deux, je ne me laisserai pas corrompre par un odieux chantage !

- Alors quoi, tout le monde avoue ses moches petits secrets et on se fait tous virer ? répliqua Naruto, dont la patience n'était pas le point fort.

Neji hésita. Shikamaru en profita pour s'approcher, bougie à la main. La lumière balaya les murs de la petite pièce. Sasuke leva la tête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. Dans le silence tendu qui opposait Naruto et Neji, il tendit un doigt vers le mur situé derrière l'autel. Comme personne ne réagissait, il secoua l'épaule du blond.

- Sasuke, c'est pas le moment ! râla ce dernier avant de regarder dans la direction indiquée.

Shikamaru et Neji firent de même.

Au-dessus des offrandes aux défunts se trouvait le portrait d'un homme, disparu depuis des années. Le peintre l'avait représenté dans la fleur de l'âge, revêtu du sobre kimono des maîtres de Konoha Daigaku. De son pinceau parfaitement maîtrisé, il lui avait donné des lèvres fines étirées en un sourire bienveillant, des yeux où dansaient des reflets azurés... et une chevelure ébourriffée, blonde comme un champ de blé.

oOoOo

Convaincre Naruto d'attendre jusqu'au matin n'avait pas été une mince affaire. L'adolescent était déterminé à faire la lumière sur le portrait de cet homme qui lui ressemblait de façon si troublante. À plusieurs reprises, Sasuke avait dû recourir à la force pour le retenir et l'empêcher de se précipiter dans les appartements du doyen. Au final, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec le garçon et n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, effrayé à l'idée que son ami n'échappe à sa surveillance.

L'aube rosissait à peine le ciel et le brun sut qu'il ne pouvait le retenir plus longtemps. Il rendit les armes et accompagna Naruto vers le bureau de Sarutobi Hiruzen. Ils demandèrent audience au secrétaire du vieil homme, qui refusa vertement, prétextant que le doyen avait des affaires plus importantes à régler.

Leurs éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention de Sarutobi, qui ouvrit sa porte.

- Uzumaki Naruto, est-ce toi que j'entends brailler sur mon seuil ? Tu me donnes l'impression qu'une armée entière est en train de camper devant ma porte.

- Sarutobi-sama, je suis vraiment désolé. Ces deux insolents... commença le secrétaire, mais le doyen le fit taire d'un geste.

- Le problème doit être suffisamment grave pour t'avoir tiré du lit si tôt, n'est-ce pas Uzumaki ?

- C'est pas peu de le dire, confirma Naruto en prenant un air de défi, bras croisés et regard féroce. Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez crapahuté jusque chez moi pour m'emmener dans cette école ?

- En effet, dit le doyen en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- À ce moment-là, vous m'aviez fait une promesse. Eh bien maintenant, il est temps pour vous de la tenir.

- Surveille ton langage, misérable petit voyou ! s'écria le secrétaire.

- Il suffit. Laissez-nous, Homura.

- Mais...

- Tout va bien, dit le doyen en ouvrant plus largement sa porte. Ce jeune homme et moi avons à discuter d'un sujet très important.

L'homme se confondit en excuses et s'effaça. Sarutobi invita Naruto à pénétrer dans son bureau, et le blond s'exécuta en maugréant.

Sasuke resta dans le couloir. La porte était toujours ouverte, mais il ne savait s'il lui était permis d'entrer. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une affaire très personnelle concernant Naruto. Avait-il seulement le droit d'être le témoin des révélations à venir ?

Naruto se retourna, lui lança un regard curieux.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

- Uchiha-kun, ne reste pas planté devant ma porte comme une plante verte. Entre, lui ordonna le vieil homme.

Il obéit et referma derrière lui. Sarutobi s'était installé à son bureau. Les doigts croisés, il scrutait les deux jeunes gens de son regard d'aigle.

- Eh bien ? fit-il en guise d'encouragement.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier.

- Le type dans la chapelle, est-ce que c'est mon père ?

- Mon jeune ami, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins.

- Je veux une réponse franche et concise, doyen. N'oubliez pas, vous me l'avez promis.

Sarutobi ferma brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard se fit brumeux, lointain.

- La première fois que je t'ai aperçu, tu avais de la boue jusqu'aux genoux et tes vêtements étaient déchirés. Tu venais de te battre contre une bande d'imbéciles qui insultaient la pauvreté de ta famille. Pourtant... il m'a suffi de te regarder une seconde pour te reconnaître. Même ce jour-là, la ressemblance était frappante.

- C'est donc mon père, insista Naruto.

- Namikaze Minato. Oui, c'était ton père.

- Alors il est mort... depuis longtemps ?

- Dix ans.

Sasuke serra les poings. Cela s'était passé à la même époque que l'exécution de ses parents.

- Namikaze faisait partie des hauts dignitaires de la cour. Un jeune homme émérite, enthousiaste et travailleur. Quelques mois avant sa mort, il avait été envoyé ici, à Konoha, pour servir le pays et former les futurs fonctionnaires. Un exil déguisé, dont il n'a jamais voulu me dévoiler la raison. Il fut un bon professeur, respecté de ses collègues et aimé de ses élèves. Hatake Kakashi pourra en témoigner, il fut l'un de ses disciples les plus fervents. Tout se passait bien, Namikaze paraissait beaucoup se plaire dans nos murs. Et puis, un jour... nous avons retrouvé son corps sur les bords gelés de la rivière. C'était en plein hiver, et les magistrats de la ville ont conclu à un accident. L'infortuné avait glissé et succombé à sa noyade dans les eaux glaciales.

- Vous ne semblez pas croire à cette version.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Peu de jours avant le drame, Namikaze m'avait confié à mots couverts qu'il se sentait menacé.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on l'aurait assassiné ? intervint Sasuke.

- Le doute est permis, dit Sarutobi. J'ai toujours pensé que Namikaze avait laissé des indices sur les motifs qui l'avaient amené à Konoha. J'ai longtemps cherché des preuves qui auraient pu étayer mes hypothèses. Malheureusement, mes recherches se sont toujours révélées infructueuses.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, Sasuke marcha aux côtés de Naruto jusqu'à la salle d'étude. Le blond était étrangement silencieux. Son mutisme était compréhensible après de telles révélations. Néanmoins, Sasuke crut bon de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau du doyen.

- Est-ce que tu vas reprendre les recherches ?

Naruto s'arrêta, ne se tourna pas vers lui mais regarda droit devant.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? C'était ton père, tu n'as pas envie de savoir...

- C'était un type qui ne s'est jamais soucié si quelque part sur terre il y avait une femme et un gosse qui attendaient sa venue. Pourquoi est-ce que je me prendrais la tête pour un étranger ?

Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule et la serra.

- Je crois que les morts de ton père et du mien sont liées. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi... est-ce que tu accepterais de le faire pour moi ?

Un regard bleu azur se posa sur lui. Sasuke y lut de la colère, une profonde souffrance qui s'atténuèrent lorsque le blond lui sourit faiblement.

- Idiot, tu en profites parce que tu sais que je ne vais pas te dire non.

- Si je le fais pour toi, tu peux bien le faire pour moi, non ? insista le brun.

- Bon... mais on est d'accord, je ne le fais certainement pas pour ce type qui se trouve être mon père.

Sasuke poussa un minuscule soupir de soulagement. Naruto pouvait se montrait têtu comme une mule, mais en tirant les bonnes ficelles, il finissait par se laisser amadouer.

Avec une certaine surprise, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il tenait vraiment à faire quelque chose pour Naruto, pas seulement pour lui-même, pour son père ou sa mère.

oOoOo

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Konoha Daigaku fut le théâtre d'une chasse au trésor aussi frénétique qu'infructueuse. Naruto avait réussi à mobiliser Shino, Kiba et Chôji avec la promesse d'un bon repas à l'Ichiraku. Shikamaru s'était octroyé le rôle de superviseur, et dirigeait les recherches entre deux siestes. Sai, quant à lui, était très excité à l'idée de participer à ce qu'il appelait des "activités de groupe". Neji-senpai avait accepté de les laisser tranquilles pour un moment, tout en les avertissant qu'il ferait preuve d'une plus grande sévérité une fois que cette mascarade serait terminée.

Ils fouillèrent la chapelle de fond en comble, cherchèrent les traces d'un message caché dans le portrait de Namikaze Minato, testèrent les murs et le plancher dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette secrète. Les dortoirs furent mis sans dessus-dessous, de même que la salle des professeurs, les archives, les salles de classe et même la cantine. Naruto s'attarda dans la chambre qui fut autrefois celle de son père, n'y trouva rien d'intéressant.

L'enthousiasme des débuts retomba très vite. Les uns après les autres, leurs camarades se lassèrent et retournèrent à des occupations plus studieuses. Même le blond finit par abandonner, et Sasuke ne se sentit pas le courage de le convaincre de l'utilité de poursuivre. Peut-être le doyen avait-il eu tort de croire à l'existence d'indices qui, de toute évidence, n'étaient que chimères.

Cette nuit-là, le brun attendit en vain la venue de Naruto dans sa chambre. Avec un soupir, il se déshabilla et s'étendit sur son futon. Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il se prépara à passer une nuit blanche. Mais, alors que les préfets effectuaient une dernière ronde, agitant leurs lanternes pour effrayer leurs cadets, ses yeux se fermèrent et il glissa dans un sommeil agité.

oOoOo

- Sasuke... Sasuke...

Une voix grave, un peu voilée.

Une main qui se pose sur son épaule, la secoue doucement.

Il ouvre un œil, son petit visage aux joues rebondies se froisse en une grimace comique lorsqu'il reconnaît son frère, penché au-dessus de lui.

- Sasuke, réveille-toi et bouge de là, reprend Itachi d'un ton plus ferme.

- Hmmm... fiche-moi la paix, grand frère.

- Tu t'es encore endormi sur la terrasse. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là.

Il se redresse, frotte ses yeux encore endormis. Dehors, c'est l'automne. Les journées sont encore chaudes mais, le soir venu, l'atmosphère commence à fraîchir. Itachi a raison, s'il continue à faire ses siestes à l'extérieur, il finira par tomber malade. Et adieu la visite de la capitale et du palais royal, promise par leur père et attendue depuis si longtemps !

À contrecœur il se lève, ne voulant pas donner trop vite raison à son frère aîné. Celui-ci le regarde faire avec un sourire en coin, et le précède à l'intérieur de la maison. Mikoto, leur mère, s'affaire à la cuisine, et veille à la préparation du dîner par les bonnes. Fugaku se trouve dans la pièce principale, il reçoit un visiteur mais son attitude est détendue, signe que l'homme fait partie de son proche entourage. Sasuke le connaît de vue, mais ne parvient pas à se rappeler son nom. Pourtant, il ne ressemble à aucune autre personne qu'il a pu croiser dans sa courte vie. Grand et blond, une expression rieuse danse sur son visage avenant. Il se tourne, et ses yeux bleus s'illuminent lorsqu'il aperçoit les fils de son hôte.

- Ah, voilà les garçons ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Minato-san, salue Itachi tout en s'asseyant près des deux hommes.

- Allons, appelle-moi oncle Minato. À trop te montrer formel, tu finiras par ressembler à ton vieux père.

- Encore heureux que mon propre fils me ressemble ! fait mine de s'offusquer Fugaku.

À quelques pas de là, Sasuke les observe discuter et plaisanter. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'envier Itachi, qui a déjà seize ans et auquel il est permis de partager les conversations des adultes. Une main se pose sur sa tête, ébourriffe affectueusement sa chevelure. Mikoto s'arrête près de lui pour lui tendre une pique surmontée d'un takoyaki. Il la prend, fourre le beignet dans sa bouche et manque de se brûler.

- Ne reste pas dans ton coin, Sasuke. Viens, lui dit Mikoto en le prenant par la main.

Elle le fait asseoir près de lui, juste à côté d'Itachi qui ne résiste pas aux gourmandises confectionnées par sa mère. Il part bientôt étudier à Konoha Daigaku, il sait qu'il n'aura plus droit avant longtemps à ces traitements de faveur et compte bien en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Minato se penche vers le petit garçon.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke secoue la tête, trop timide pour répondre.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas vus souvent, mais moi je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit.

L'enfant cligne des yeux, sceptique, et Minato éclate de rire. La conversation reprend son cours, Sasuke s'en moque car il n'entend rien aux préoccupations des grandes personnes. Tout ce qui l'intéresse se trouve sur le plateau de victuailles trônant sur la table basse.

- Ton passage dans l'armée ne te fait pas trop peur, Itachi ? s'enquiert Minato.

- J'ai hâte de servir le daimyô et mon pays, répond l'adolescent d'un ton tranquille.

- Tu dois être fier de tes fils, Fugaku. Un futur étudiant et un adorable petit garçon... ils me font presque regretter de ne pas en avoir à moi.

- Il est encore temps pour toi de t'y mettre, dit Fugaku.

- Ah... un jour peut-être. J'ai encore tant à faire.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'un simple professeur n'avait d'autre souci que quelques copies à corriger.

- Sans doute, Fugaku.

- Si nous passions à table ? intervint Mikoto. Sinon je crains que Sasuke ne dévore tous les hors d'œuvre.

- C'est pas vrai ! protesta l'intéressé, la bouche pleine.

Le dîner est un véritable festin. Anguilles frites, soupe miso, lamelles de porc grillées, légumes sautés, poissons attrapés le matin même... Sasuke ne sait où donner de la tête. Il compte bien goûter chaque mets, et chipe un peu dans tous les plats sans se soucier des convenances.

Alors que les hommes poursuivent leurs discours sur la terrasse, peu gênés par la fraîcheur nocturne, Sasuke se laisse conduire jusqu'à sa chambre sans un mot de protestation. Il n'a pas encore huit ans, et c'est encore sa mère qui supervise son éducation. Avec dextérité, elle lui enfile ses vêtements de nuit avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le fait glisser sous ses couvertures et le borde jusqu'au menton. Elle lui souhaite une bonne nuit, fait coulisser sans bruit la porte de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il se réveille un peu plus tard, il ne fait pas tout à fait nuit. Sa gorge est si sèche qu'elle lui fait presque mal. Sasuke pousse sa couette avec ses pieds, entrouvre la porte. Personne. Il trottine dans le couloir, parvient à la cuisine où règne un désordre fabuleux. Il finit par trouver un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Une fois que sa soif est apaisée, il revient sur ses pas.

La voix de son père lui fait faire un détour. Sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, il s'approche de la terrasse. Fugaku et Minato sont assis côte à côte, une bouteille de saké oubliée tout près d'eux.

- J'aurais peut-être dû prendre femme avant d'enclencher tout cela, murmure Minato en considérant sa coupe vide. Cependant, je crains qu'elle aussi n'eût été en danger à cause des décisions que j'ai prises.

- Te sens-tu vraiment menacé ? demande Fugaku, le visage grave.

- J'ai quitté de plein gré la capitale pour venir m'abriter à Konoha Daigaku. Mais je crois que cela ne servira pas à grand-chose. Si ces gens-là veulent ma tête, il l'obtiendront, quel que soit le moyen employé.

- Si tu acceptais de me mettre dans la confidence, peut-être pourrais-je t'aider.

- Si je fais cela, toi et ta famille serez aussi en danger. C'est un lourd fardeau, mais je dois le porter seul.

- J'ignore ce que tu complotes, Minato, mais si cela a à voir avec le daimyô... en tant que membre de sa police, je me dois d'être au courant.

- Non, Fugaku. Pas question que je te révèle quoi que ce soit.

- Alors tu cours à ta perte.

- Peut-être bien. Mais je l'accepte.

Les épaules de son père s'affaissèrent.

- Au nom de nos vingt années d'amitié, ne puis-je donc rien faire pour toi ?

- Une chose, dit Minato en souriant. Si un jour je viens à disparaître, veille à ce que le médecin du palais n'approche plus jamais du daimyô.

oOoOo

- Sasuke... Sasuke !

Une voix rauque, teintée d'impatience.

Des mains agrippèrent fortement ses épaules et se mirent à le secouer comme un prunier. Au hasard, il leva un bras et gratifia l'importun d'une baffe qui claqua dans l'atmosphère matinale.

- Sale brute ! s'exclama Naruto en frottant sa joue endolorie.

- Je me demande vraiment qui est la brute de nous deux, rétorqua Sasuke en se redressant péniblement.

Il se massa les épaules, puis enfila son haori et ses tabi. Le soleil parsemait d'or les feuillages des arbres, signe qu'il avait dormi plus que de coutume. Il lança un bref regard en direction de Naruto, assis en tailleur à côté de son futon et toujours grommelant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Comme tu étais en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, je suis venu voir ce que tu trafiquais, dit Naruto avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Jamais je n'aurais pensé te surprendre en flagrant délit de grasse matinée !

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, maugréa Sasuke en achevant de nouer sa ceinture.

- Vraiment ? Des cauchemars ?

- Non. Juste... quelques fantômes du passé, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Je crois... que ton père et le mien se connaissaient.

- Tu es sûr ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Un rêve. Une impression.

- Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard, parce que le cours de maître Kakashi est en train de débuter. J'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui il sera à l'haure, à cause des examens d'automne, dit Naruto en se levant.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et le suivit. Le cours avait effectivement commencé lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe. Le professeur les gratifia d'un regard lourd de menace tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places.

Alors que la voix de Kakashi-sensei dictait des équations complexes et des problèmes à résoudre, Sasuke avait glissé une feuille vierge sous son cahier de leçon, et s'appliquait à retranscrire en notes rapides les images de son rêve. Il tenait à en garder une trace précise avant qu'elles ne s'effacent définitivement de son esprit. Déjà les visages se perdaient dans les brumes de l'oubli, et les voix se faisaient toujours plus lointaines.

Une règle s'abattit sur sa table d'un claquement sec. Il retira précitamment ses mains, et son pinceau traça une balafre noire au milieu de son cahier.

- Uchiha, fit la voix traînante de maître Kakashi. Tu resteras ici après le cours.

Certains élèves ricanèrent à la perspective de la sanction que Sasuke n'allait pas manquer de subir. Naruto se pencha pour attirer son attention, et lui offrit un sourire plein de compassion. Le brun détourna la tête, se concentra en vain sur l'exercice en cours. Par petites touches discrètes, il parvint à mettre par écrit les dernières paroles de Minato-san.

Les tambours retentirent, les étudiants quittèrent la salle et seul Naruto s'attarda un peu, inquiet pour le sort de son ami. D'un hochement de tête, Sasuke le rassura et lui intima de partir. Il se retrouva seul face à maître Kakashi, assis derrière son bureau.

- Je te trouve bien distrait ces derniers temps, dit ce dernier d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Il serra les lèvres, refusant de répondre. Le maître leva les yeux vers lui et poursuivit.

- Tu es sur une mauvaise pente, Uchiha-kun. Et je crois qu'Uzumaki Naruto y est pour quelque chose.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? se rebiffa aussitôt Sasuke.

- J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. De tous les élèves de Konoha Daigaku, je trouve étrange que tu l'aies choisi comme ami, lui entre tous les autres.

- Il n'est... qu'un camarade de classe parmi tant d'autres.

- Un camarade avec lequel tu fréquentes les bas quartiers de la ville. Un camarade qui te pousse à sortir plutôt qu'étudier, et dont la réputation frise l'indécence. Tout le contraire du sage et studieux Uchiha que je croyais connaître.

- Et moi je croyais avoir le droit de choisir mes amis, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix acide.

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de discernement. Je trouve dommage que cela affecte tes études de façon si négative.

- Je vais me reprendre, maître. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire... murmura-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

- Oh, encore une chose. Tu complèteras les exercices douze à vingt-quatre pour demain. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en tirer sans une petite punition, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Kakashi en lui adressant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Sasuke grimaça, et retourna à sa table pour ranger ses affaires. Il nettoyait le bout de son pinceau lorsqu'il fut prit d'une inspiration soudaine.

- Sensei, appela-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que le nom de Namikaze Minato vous dit quelque chose ?

Le visage de maître Kakashi se para d'une expression étonnée.

- Je n'ai pas entendu ce nom depuis très longtemps, mais comment oublier mon ancien professeur ?

- Vous l'avez donc vraiment connu...

- Un homme remarquable. Qui t'a parlé de lui ?

Sasuke hésita, puis se décida à dire une partie de la vérité.

- J'ai vu son portrait dans la chapelle. Il m'a intrigué.

- Il est vrai qu'il possède une certaine ressemblance avec Uzumaki. Est-ce pour cela que tu m'en parles ?

- Hum, en quelque sorte. Quel genre de professeur était-il ?

- Une personne bienveillante, qui savait se montrer sévère lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Il avait une façon très particulière de faire entrer le savoir dans les esprits obtus de ses élèves, mais c'était cela qui me plaisait dans ses leçons. Toujours surprenantes, jamais ennuyeuses. Apparemment, je n'ai pas hérité de son don pour passionner mes étudiants, ajouta-t-il pour rappeler à Sasuke son manque d'attention.

- Est-ce que... il avait des habitudes à Konoha ou en ville ?

- Quelle drôle de question.

- Je suis juste curieux, se défendit le brun en sentant la méfiance de son professeur.

- Eh bien, il affectionnait beaucoup la librairie Haruno, et le restaurant de grillades du quartier est. Ah, il y avait aussi la Maison des Fleurs et des Saules.

- La Maison des Fleurs ? s'exclama Sasuke avant de se reprendre.

- En effet. Je crois qu'il s'entendait bien avec la patronne... Mais attention, Namikaze-sensei était un adulte responsable, pas un petit étudiant en quête de sensations fortes. Aussi je te conseille d'aller plutôt dépenser ton argent dans les livres.

- C'est compris, maître...

Sasuke acheva de rassembler ses affaires. L'esprit encore embrouillé, il sortit de la salle et traversa le campus à la recherche de Naruto. La Maison des Fleurs. S'il y avait quelque indice à découvrir, peut-être était-ce le lieu où ils devaient reprendre leurs recherches.

Il passa devant maître Kabuto sans le voir, trop préoccupé par cette révélation qui ne serait peut-être qu'une impasse de plus. L'homme le considéra par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes. Un sourire amusé et cruel jouait sur ses lèvres fines.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>La suite dans "Les fleurs et les saules", c'est promis ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là dans mes élucubrations parfois obscures. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura divertis et que vous continuerez de me lire dans la troisième partie !<p> 


End file.
